Kevin Roberts
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Lucas Bryant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Kevin Roberts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| determined, driven, friendly, independent, caring, supportive, stubborn, cocky |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Millie Roberts (ex-wife, still in love with) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Family | style=" }| Millie Roberts (ex-wife) Aubrey Roberts (daughter) Lola Roberts (daughter) Jayce Baker (son in-law) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| For Aubrey to accept him again (succeeded) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Billy, Joanne, Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Don't ever think that I don't love you" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Reborn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| The Final Note Part 2 |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Kevin Roberts is a major recurring character on Teen Justice. Kevin is Aubrey's father. Biography S1= Pilot A New Beginning Speak Now Chosen One Broken Innocence Special Attention The Plays The Thing Never Too Far Come Back Home Original Songs Dream On Home Sweet Home Your Favorite Song Visual Activity Soul Just The Two of Us Chimes of Song The Final Note Part 1 The Final Note Part 2 Relationships Aubrey= Songs S6= ;Duets ep4f (61wertyjhdf.jpg|Butterfly Fly Away (Aubrey) (Dream On)|link=Butterfly Fly Away ep4f (62erety.jpg|1,000 Ships (Aubrey) (Showstoppers)|link=1,000 Ships |-| S10= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character